<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【mD5N】相遇 by sumuyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572387">【mD5N】相遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuyy/pseuds/sumuyy'>sumuyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuyy/pseuds/sumuyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自存档。<br/>也许有后续也许没有。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (DmC)/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【mD5N】相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大概是N箭头D前提下的mD5N。<br/>时间线在正传外传都结束后：<br/>尼禄看着自己的家长们先后进了魔界。DANTE打败了他哥。<br/>我为什么要这么详细的描写打斗_(:з」∠)_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切都结束了。<br/>
尼禄把自己关在了屋子里。<br/>
妮可试图用他的新发明勾引他出屋，却被他委婉的拒绝了。<br/>
他说，<br/>
让我静静。</p><p>      妮可破天荒的听从了尼禄的说法，竟然同意让他自己一个人——而不是在一旁问这问那。<br/>
也许是被两位美女拦住了。</p><p>      尼禄毫不在意的将这件事抛在脑后。<br/>
他更在意的是——他刚刚得到的父亲和叔叔，转眼就抛弃了他。</p><p>      他脑子里乱糟糟的，一会儿是但丁说他是累赘，另一会儿是维吉尔喊他的名字。<br/>
看着满屋子但丁的东西，气不打一出来。</p><p>      尼禄最终决定出去走走。</p><p>      他刚转过一个街角，就撞见了一个全身是冰的骑士（新渣的冰霜骑士）正挥舞着一把剑，向着人群走去。<br/>
尼禄二话不说立刻抽出绯红女皇挡住了冰霜骑士的去路。<br/>
冰霜骑士抄起大剑，挥动着冰霜向他攻来。<br/>
尼禄抬剑格挡，却意外的发现自己的攻击落了空——绯红女皇还没打到他的身上就被一股不明的力量弹开了。<br/>
他闪身躲开对面的攻击，右手机械臂挥出，目标直指骑士的盾。</p><p>      奇怪的是，这个攻击被同样的力量弹开了。<br/>
尼禄下意识的伸左手蹭了蹭自己的右手，脚下不忘小跳以闪避掉冰霜骑士的冰霜攻击。</p><p>      “人类的攻击是没有用的。”<br/>
不远处忽然传来一个人的声音，同时一道蓝色的光芒闪过，冰霜骑士瞬间被两个飞镖状的武器固定在当场。</p><p>      尼禄顺着声音望去，不远处有一个青年正利用一个不知从哪里变出来的钩爪快速向着冰骑士冲过去。<br/>
青年来到近前，钩爪瞬间变为一把长柄镰刀，转着竖圈将冰骑士击上天空。一圈不够就两圈，两圈不够就换个方向继续转。<br/>
很快，冰骑士就被青年击破，化作一小波红魂，被青年收了起来。<br/>
“好强。”尼禄喃喃自语，悄悄的握紧手中的绯红女皇。</p><p>      青年收起镰刀转头看他，又重复了一遍他刚刚对尼禄说的话：“人类的攻击是没有用的。”<br/>
说着他手中的镰刀变成了斧头的形状向着地面砍去，一道红色的剑气打在了不远处正在向这边缓慢移动的红色骑士身上。</p><p>      尼禄不服气的向着红骑士挥出机械手。<br/>
带着魔力的蓝色丝线这次顺利的缠在了红色骑士的盾上。尼禄用力一拽，轻松的将对方的盾拽走。</p><p>      "哦？"<br/>
青年手中的斧头化作钩爪，将骑士带到了身边，又被他踢到尼禄的方向。</p><p>      尼禄拿出绯红女皇格挡，却同样出现了与冰霜骑士一样的情况。<br/>
他迅速魔化，将力量灌注在大剑的身上，向着对方砍去。<br/>
耳边听到了青年的话语："原来是个恶魔小鬼（kid）。"</p><p>      尼禄将露出破绽的敌人踢到一边，不满的回应道："你才是kid。"<br/>
青年不知什么时候出现在了一旁的废墟上，抬手一间子弹连发，打中了尼禄身后的杂兵。</p><p>      "谢……白象牙黑檀木！她们怎么会在你手上！"<br/>
尼禄还没来得及道谢，就看到了青年手上的双枪。</p><p>      双枪转了两圈就被青年收在腰间。"你认识他们？"</p><p>      "这是但丁的武器，"尼禄紧紧的盯着青年手里的抢，质问道："你怎么会有？"<br/>
青年有些诧异："我就是DANTE。"<br/>
"……不可能。"尼禄皱着眉，上下打量对面自称为DANTE的青年。</p><p>      "whatever。"<br/>
DANTE无所谓的说着，举起双枪向四周连续点射，打断附近敌人的攻击。接着高高跳起，两次虚空中的攻击带动着手中的月白色飞镖，旋转着将敌人们聚在DANTE身旁。飞镖瞬间变化为长剑又变化为镰刀，配合着间隙中的双枪散射和爆裂弹引爆，很快的解决掉了战斗。</p><p>      好强。</p><p>      尼禄看到DANTE那行云流水一般的操作时下意识的想到。</p><p>      DANTE解决掉所有敌人，又四处看了一圈确认没有敌人，便转身想走。</p><p>      尼禄一个鬼步拦在了DANTE身前。<br/>
[这两把枪，你是从哪里得到的。]<br/>
尼禄本想这么问，但当他站在这位"但丁"的面前，忽然觉得，这个问题毫无意义。<br/>
——因为他就是但丁。<br/>
即使这个人从相貌，年龄，穿衣打扮的习惯，甚至是说话的声调都跟他所熟知的那个人完全不一样，但是这些都不重要，他对他的那种熟悉感，是怎么也抹不掉的。</p><p>      这该死的血缘。</p><p>      尼禄想到了远在魔界的那个人，悄悄的握紧拳头。<br/>
"还有什么事吗？"DANTE将大剑背到背上，挑眉看着眼前不知道想起了什么一脸悲愤的尼禄。<br/>
"咳，我是想问，"尼禄眼珠转了转，忽然想起一件事："你刚刚说，人类的攻击没有效果，那什么有效果？"<br/>
DANTE歪头看了尼禄好一会儿，想到这小鬼的恶魔身份，犹豫着回答："是天使。"<br/>
尼禄一瞬间睁大了眼睛，"你是天使？！这也太酷了吧！"<br/>
DANTE见他没有其他的想法，莫名的松了口气，故意转移了话题："所以恶魔家的小鬼还是乖乖躲在家里的好。"<br/>
"fuck，我已经成年了，不是小鬼！还有，我叫尼禄。"<br/>
DANTE笑了笑，看着眼前的人不自觉的想要去逗弄一番，背后的大剑悄然变成了斧子的形状。<br/>
他慢慢靠近尼禄，激活恶魔那一面的DANTE可以清晰的感受到尼禄隐藏在人类外表下的魔力循环——青涩，却又生机勃勃。<br/>
尼禄看着近在咫尺的黑发青年，右手不安分的动了动，又被他伸手按住。</p><p>      他现在大概能理解但丁所说，第一次见到他就有预感是什么样的感觉了。</p><p>      DANTE看着尼禄再次分了神，不满的捏住他的下巴，不由分说的将唇印了上去。</p><p>      尼禄惊讶的睁大了双眼。</p><p>      DANTE满意的看到尼禄眼睛里倒映的自己。手上的力道又加重了几分。</p><p>      尼禄下意识想躲，却被DANTE扣住后脑勺加重了这个吻。</p><p>      唇舌相触间，尼禄终于反应过来，一把将DANTE推开。狠狠的用手背摸了一下嘴唇。</p><p>      DANTE挑眉，对尼禄过于青涩的反应有些意外。</p><p>      "你……"DANTE凑近，仔细观察尼禄的表情，"这么不喜欢我吗？"<br/>
DANTE轻佻的语气激怒了尼禄，他瞬间展开了恶魔形态，浅蓝色的爪子带着风声攻向DANTE。<br/>
尼禄变换形态的瞬间，DANTE就已经感受到了这里浓郁的恶魔气味。<br/>
DANTE的手不知道什么时候变化为拳套的形态，深红色的拳头送到了尼禄的鬼爪之下，拦住了鬼手的去路。<br/>
和那个老混蛋一样讨厌。尼禄愤愤的想到。他试图收回鬼手，却被对面突然散发出的恶魔气息激起了战意。</p><p>      下一刻，整个世界变成了黑白色。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>